Rosaline Pyra
/ types|Also known as = Fire to Ice (FS), Fiery Phoenix (AV)|Winner of = 30th Trainer's Tournament (FS), 55th Trainer's Tournament (AV)|second = 21 (FS), 22 (AV)}} Late at night, the lights in the study room of the Elite mansion remain turned on, emitting a warm glow. The girl was inside, carefully sketching a scene for her latest manga. She slowly brought the story to life, one panel by one panel. While she seemed to be concentrating on the storyline, her mind was far from it. All night long, the question from her latest case was bugging her non-stop: How did the killer escape and how did he frame that other person? How did he get past the security without being seen? Whatever the killer did, it was up to her to find him and bring him to justice. But only in the morning. Brief Description In PAL, Rosaline is the second member that challengers face. She is a Fire/Psychic Specialist, and is technically the weakest of the team. She had wanted the last spot so badly, that she begged the other three members for another chance fervently after she lost to Jude and Amethyst. When it was revealed that she needed to be a Hunter to even apply for the spot, she still did not give up asking for a chance. Eventually, the three of them reluctantly agreed, in the condition that in within three weeks, she must pass the Hunter Exam, the Exam needed to get in the Hunters Association, and the Exam needed to get in a specific department in the Hunters Association. Despite the odds, she somehow made it, and got the final spot. Physical Appearance Rosaline is considered to be a "cute-looking" girl and Jude has stated that she could pass off for a 16-year-old. She is 176cm tall and has waist-long black hair with hot pink highlights (which was actually dyed). She has black eyes and has a delicate figure. She usually wears her Key Stone in the form of a ring that she wears on her left index finger. Due to her appearance, it was speculated she was of Asian descent. Personality Rosaline is one of the friendlier Elites alongside Jude, but is not as social as him. She smiles most of the time, except for when she is on her Hunter missions (or in general when she is being serious) or if you cross the line. She is also generally amiable with most acquaintances and will happily chat with them if they wish to hold a conversation with her. Unfortunately, she sometimes can get too friendly or carried away and once she nearly revealed some secrets of PAL, much to Amethyst's chagrin. Rosaline is known for her exceptional kindness towards people and is extremely gentle towards her acquaintances, which meant she could not bear seeing someone emotionally hurt. This led to her accepting Grimsley as her date as he “looked like a kicked Growlithe” when he was asking her out on a date. Amethyst had once berated her for being too soft. However, she can be overconfident of her abilities as displayed when she proclaims that she “will show the Dragon Princess who the strongest psychic is,” which undoubtedly caused Amethyst to roll her eyes, knowing that she could take Rosaline down in a second with psychic powers alone if she so wished to. She also had the tendency to overestimate herself, as she was heard declaring that she could just use a gentle flame to melt the Dragon Princess' ice powers when the Dragon Princess attacked her, which was later proved wrong when the Dragon Princess simply froze her flames and viciously smashed it into pieces. Also, she can also be quite naive, as she underestimated the requirements to become a member of the PAL Elite, thinking they were just like other ordinary Elites which meant she thought all she needed was to win the Trainer's Tournament, overlooking the fact that the Elite members were experienced killers and the need of the applicant to be a Hunter before applying, until it was revealed by the current members. This insulted the other three members, especially the Leader.She is also rather simple-minded, thinking the type advantage was the only reason Jude won , and that reason got her to demand for another chance to prove herself. Rosaline, who never experienced a loss herself, also did not understand that cheerfulness and positivism are not always what a person who has experienced negative events needs, which meant that her cheerfulness can be more irritating than comforting. She is also one that wears her heart on her sleeve, which irks the other members, as this lead Rosaline to think that she is a sincere person, which Amethyst retorted that true psychics do not show their real feelings. She also has quite a temper and impulsive nature. Rosaline sometimes fails to think things through and such actions lead to her suffering. Rosaline, like Jude and Phillip, had the tendency to take what she had for granted, as when she confronted her as the Dragon Princess, she tried to convince herself she deserved the Elite spot as Amethyst had let her in, not knowing Amethyst did it unwillingly. Amethyst later stated that this was one of the reasons why she hated her the most out of the four members. Additionally, her inquisitive nature sometimes leads her into trouble, as evidenced when she entered Amethyst's room to get her ring back, instead of leaving immediately, she went on to explore Amethyst's room, which lead her to be pushed to the brink of death during their fight, as the three of them were unable to take Amethyst down even with their combined powers. Amethyst also specifically targeted her first, and gave her the most injuries since she is the one that broke the rule she had given. This is another reason why Amethyst hated her, and is also the reason why Amethyst refused to reconcile with her in Season 2, and was only civil to her when it comes conversing about Elite and Hunter business. She can be stubborn as well, as she kept begging for a chance to try for the last spot in the Elite despite knowing it was actually beyond her capabilities. It was revealed she wanted the position because she wished to prove herself better than her childhood bullies, which made everyone think of her as someone who is just after the prestige, and is useless in protecting the region, which was what the Elite Four was supposed to do. Rosaline dislikes violence and killing, which is ironic considering that she is a Hunter (because of this, Amethyst wondered why she even bothered letting her in). However, she is willing to get her hands dirty with blood whenever someone tries to hurt her loved ones. Rosaline seems to fear Amethyst and Ash, usually trying her best not to anger them, or drawing their attention to her. Background Rosaline was born to her parents, Franklin and Kristine Pyra, and grew up in an apartment in Hearthome City, alongside her younger sister Colette who was born 3 years after her. The Pyras were a loving and close-knit family, with Franklin and Kristine being generally supportive and encouraging of their children’s decisions. Rosaline shared a close relationship with her sister growing up, and almost never felt any animosity towards her. Around the age of 5, Rosaline’s psychic powers began to manifest. Initially she had trouble controlling her powers, causing much havoc and subjecting her to bullying from the neighbourhood children. Luckily, thanks to encouragement from her parents, she gradually began to control them. In spite of that, Rosaline continued to be a designated victim of bullying from the neighbourhood children, with many calling her a “freak” and isolating her. In one instance, one of them told Rosaline she was never going to succeed in life because of her uncontrollable psychic powers and no one would accept a freak in their society, much less someone who couldn't control their psychic powers. This made Rosaline vow to work hard as a Pokemon trainer so as to prove them wrong. At the age of 10 as per normal, Rosaline began her journey as a Pokemon trainer. She chose Chimchar as her starter and went on to collect badges in her home region. After a while, she felt that she didn’t want to challenge the Elite Four and instead wanted to explore another region. As such, she journeyed to Johto and Hoenn and collected badges from there. On one of her visits back home, she encountered Amethyst, who was attacked by a Team Rocket member (FS). She tried to fight him off thinking Amethyst was in distress, much to the latter’s chagrin. She then proceeded to accompany Amethyst on the latter’s journey. Around that time, she also began to develop her aura powers. After travelling to PAL in the intention of challenging their Pokemon League and winning the Trainer's Tournament, she went on to try for the last spot as a PAL Elite member (she knew about the last spot as Amethyst told her about it in FS) In the AV, Rosaline only met Amethyst once, and that was when she was attacked by a Team Rocket member, which subsequently lead Amethyst to challenge her to a battle, and left after defeating her Espeon badly, which Rosaline was forced to make a detour to the Pokemon Center. She instead heard about the final Elite position through a newspaper advertisement, and decided to try for it. Franklin and Kristine were initially hesitant of her choice because it meant she would take her first step into bloodshed, as PAL region was known for their dealings, but after assurance that she would remain their “sweet little girl”, they relented. Unfortunately, she was unable to defeat Jude due to a double type disadvantage (she was also later criticized for depending on her Gardevoir to win the match for her). Also, when she was pitted against Amethyst (due to the fact that Amethyst had the type disadvantage), she still lost badly mainly due to Amethyst's power as a Pokemon Trainer. This did not deter Rosaline, however, and she begged Amethyst to give her another chance,which lead Amethyst to reveal that she needed to be a Hunter in order to be able to apply for the Elite position, much to Rosaline's horror, as she had overlooked this fact when reading the advertisement. Still, Rosaline wanted the last spot, and begged the other three for another chance to prove herself worthy of the last spot. She annoyed Amethyst enough to give her another chance, and only gave her three weeks to pass the Hunter Exam, the Entrance Exam for the Hunter's Association, and the Exam set by the Head of her chosen Department. Because she had succeeded, and had met the other requirements, she let Rosaline in, and even let her be second member in the condition that Jude still has a say over her in terms of authority. As such, Rosaline became a Crime Hunter. Rosaline got along with all her Elite members after she joined until their new manager, Benzene Von Karma, came along and disrupted their lives. As a result, she got her memory wiped alongside Jude and Phillip, and was made to believe Amethyst was her best friend. After Benzene’s death, she recommended her childhood friend, Phlox DeLauris, to be their new manager. With the tournament, Rosaline might realise her memories are not as they seem. Pokémon Rosaline would use any of these six in official League Battles: Abilities & Powers In the field of aura, Rosaline seems to be fairly talented. Her abilities were such that she was allowed to join the PAL Elite (albeit she was let in reluctantly), though she considers herself the weakest member among the five of them. Rosaline is mainly an offensive fighter, contrasting with the mainly defensive and supportive abilities of the other female member Amethyst (However, since Amethyst has Shiki's powers alongside hers, she can also go offense). Physical enhancements Rosaline has enhanced physical abilities like all Elites do. She has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Psychic abilities Telekinesis- She is able to move objects with her mind. Unlike Amethyst who is much stronger, she requires her hands to channel it. She can defend herself from projectiles and attack by releasing blasts of telekinetic energy capable of destroying anything in their path. However, it was revealed that she was actually able to list up to a certain weight without her hands thanks to Pakura training her in the past before her memories were erased. Teleportation- She can teleport to anywhere she has been before, and can either take people with her, or teleport her target alone as well. Prophecy making- Rosaline can make prophecies, either verbal or written. However, she is not aware of what she is saying or writing, as she writes them or says them unconsciously. Her prophecies were never wrong, which is why the other Elites always listens or reads her prophecies carefully. Initially, it only appears once in a blue moon. By Season 2, however, she was able to develop it to the point where she can use it anytime, in the form of Angelic Auto Writing Angelic Auto Writing: She can predict the future through quatrains that she writes down unconsciously; the summoned spirit can manipulate her arm to automatically write poems for her target. The target must hand write his name (aliases and handles count), full date of birth, and blood type on the piece of paper on which she will write the poem. A picture of the target's face is necessary if he isn't present. Rosaline’s fortunes take the form of a poem with four or five quatrains of four lines each. Each verse represents a week of the current month, and typically events referenced in the poem are present as metaphors. Inauspicious fortunes always contain advice, and misfortune can be avoided if warnings are heeded. However, she cannot predict her own future. Her prophetic abilities allowed her to be highly esteemed by the PAL region. Unnamed Ability- Rosaline is able to see a brief glimpse of what a future the target would have whether by touching the target themselves, or touching an item belonging to the target. It is seen as an opposite to Pakura's ability to see the past of an object or person when touching them. Dream manipulation- Rosaline can manipulate dreams into anything she wants and can enter her targets’ dreams. However, her Dream Manipulation doesn't work on those with Indomitable Will or Psychic Shields. She cannot trap one in the dream, but she can prolong her targets’ dream time, and set to when the target would wake up from the dream. Feather Illusion- It is a powerful illusions that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers. Whomever sees them as they fall, piling up and covering the whole target area, will fall into a state of tranquil slumber. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. However, as this is a psychic ability, people with Psychic Shields or Indomitable Will can resist it. Psychic Fire- Rosaline can manipulate flames made out of pure psychic energy. She can create and manipulate psychic flames, allowing them to burn away thoughts and minds and manifest psionic energy and constructs to cause damage to the mind that fire would to the body. However, as this is a psychic power, it does not work on those with Psychic Shields or Indomitable Will (such as Amethyst or Ash) Aura abilities Pyrokinesis- Rosaline can control and produce fire out of her own will. She can also manipulate her fire element into various attacks, from shooting flames, creating infernos to using flames to conceal herself. She can also control what her fire burns, and is able to cancel her fire techniques in an instant. ). She can create a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with her aura, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult (unless the target decides to meet the attacks head on). Weapons can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. She can also manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, quasars, and solar winds (if there are any). However, she is not able to produce them. Due to her ability to manipulate fire, she is also able to manipulate molten fire such as lava , but she is not able to produce it (unlike Ash She can also utilize fire with her physical combat, granting her impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving her somewhat weak on the defensive side. Despite her great control of her fire abilities, she is unable to overcome Jude's Water Manipulation or Amethyst's Ice Manipulation. Heat/burn immunity- Due to her fire abilities, Rosaline is immune to the heat, be it hot weather or convection heat. She is also immune to burns, as she can absorb the power from the flames and become stronger. Incinerating Orbs: Rosaline can create several flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around her and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it evaporates all the water inside their body, killing them instantly and leaving them in a mummified state. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the opponent's body. She can also combined the orbs into one massive one, which would explode with enough force and power to incinerate a large area around it. Anything in its way would be incinerated to ash. Trivia * Rosaline enjoys Japanese curry and ramen(Japanese noodles). * Rosaline’s hobbies include drawing, reading mystery novels and manga and watching anime. * Rosaline is fluent in Korean and Dutch. * Rosaline is the only member of the team who has a relatively normal background. * Rosaline is right-handed. * The reason why Rosaline was unaffected by the ‘dark’ psychology of her teammates is because she is determined to stay strong for them. However, Amethyst mentioned that her determination is probably from her determination to keep her spot, since she never wanted her in in the first place. * Rosaline dislikes bullies or anyone who has a similar attitude because it reminds her of the bullies from her childhood. * Rosaline does not like spicy food. This is ironic, considering that she is a fire user. * Rosaline is afraid of bugs and scary movies. Again, this is ironic considering that fire is super effective against bug. * Amethyst hates her the most among the Elite Four members, and stated that their relationship can never return to what it once was, indicating she had never liked her in the first place. * Rosaline is somewhat disliked by her teammates (especially Amethyst) despite her friendly nature because of her naïveté. * If Rosaline didn't have her Prophecy ability, Amethyst would have killed her when she started begging for another chance since she felt Rosaline was useless to the Elite Four. * In the AV, Amethyst only erased the knowledge that she had psychic powers from Rosaline's mind since she had not spent actual time with her, and Rosaline only joined a mere year before Ash in the AV. Gallery A second chance at life promotional poster.jpg|Rosaline Pyra in the promotional poster Rosaline Pyra in action.JPG|Rosaline wielding her Fire Abilities. New PAL Cover page.jpg|Old Artwork of Rosaline Rosaline's Mega Ring.jpg|Rosaline's Mega Ring Elite_Four_trick_or_treat.jpg|Rosaline on extreme right for Halloween PAL Christmas.JPG|Rosaline second from left for Christmas Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner